The specific objective of this contract is to develop, maintain and distribute a standing colony of genetically defined, laboratory mice of several genotypes for use by investigators in the study of aging. The colony is maintained within controlled and defined barrier environments where animals are monitored and characterized for disease status, pathologic, and degenerative changes with age. The genotypes available are BALB/cNNia, CBA/CaHNNia, C57BL/6NNia, DBA/2NNia, B6C3F1 (C57BL/NNia x C3H/NNia), B6D2F1 (C57BL/6NNia x DBA/2NNia), CB6F1 (BALB/cNNia x C57BL/6NNia) and Swiss Webster (Crl: COBS).